Petits mots, petites notes
by buildingbridges
Summary: "Ces mots n'étaient pas faits pour être prononcés, ils existaient pour être lus."
1. Chapter 1

_Petits mots, petites notes_

* * *

Kate trébucha sur ses propres pieds en enfilant un gilet dont les manches ne voulaient pas coopérer avec le tee-shirt un peu trop large qu'elle portait en dessous.

L'appartement était presque plongé dans le noir, faiblement illuminé la lumière qui s'échappait de l'écran d'ordinateur qu'elle avait oublié d'éteindre la veille. Elle connaissait cependant les lieux suffisamment pour ne rien heurter sur son passage, mais tendit quand même ses mains devant elle, au cas où.

Elle atteignit la porte et l'ouvrit, son arme de service à bout de bras par précaution. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le tableau accroché au mur d'en face et elle avança. La lumière du couloir fonctionnait grâce à un capteur de présence, et elle était déjà allumée lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, ce qui voulait dire que la personne qui était venue frapper à sa porte au beau milieu de la nuit (la réveillant ainsi alors qu'elle avait pour une fois pu éteindre son téléphone sans se soucier d'avoir de nombreux appels du commissariat au réveil) n'était pas rendue bien loin. Elle s'apprêtait à la rattraper lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose contre son pied.

Un juron se glissa hors de sa bouche, qui était jusqu'à là restée fermée, et elle se retira dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter en emportant l'objet qui restait de son dérangement.

C'était une boîte blanche, tellement légère qu'elle crut tout d'abord qu'elle était vide, et pourtant au volume plutôt important.

Le lieutenant posa la main sur les deux interrupteurs sensés allumer la pièce principale de son appartement, et elle alla s'asseoir confortablement sur son canapé avant d'ouvrir la boîte en carton pour en découvrir le contenu.

Elle remarqua alors le bout de papier qui était coincé sur le petit socle métallique de l'objet de rangement.

Elle l'attrapa et en lu l'inscription, ses pouces survolant la surface granuleuse de ce qui semblait être une serviette de restaurant.

Les mots qui y étaient écrits prenaient l'intégralité du carré rouge, mais l'encre qui les y avait laissé semblait avoir dépassé, un peu comme si le stylo dont elle sortait n'était pas adapté à ce type de papier – un feutre ou un marqueur, probablement.

La petite note était simple et elle en reconnut immédiatement l'auteur, par son écriture et parce que personne d'autre n'aurait pu lui envoyer un mot pareil.

_« Joyeux anniversaire. »_

Sauf que ce n'était pas son anniversaire.

(Ou du moins pas celui de sa naissance.)

Intriguée, elle souleva le couvercle de la boîte et le posa à l'envers sur la table basse.

Des coupures de différents journaux y étaient collées, les unes sur les autres. Elle en lu quelques-unes et comprit qu'elles n'étaient pas récentes. Non, ces articles avaient quasiment tous écrits avant qu'elle ait atteint la majorité, et marquaient tous le même événement. Ils provenaient de différents endroits et elle n'aurait pu dire si la façon dont ils étaient pliés venait de la colle utilisée pour les fixer au couvercle ou parce que quelqu'un les avait roulés en boule et serrés dans son poing trop longtemps.

Elle laissa tomber le couvercle et reporta son attention sur le contenu de la boîte, comprenant que ces coupures n'étaient que le décor de ce qu'elle découvrirait à l'intérieur.

Les trois quarts de la boîte – dont les parois étaient couvertes de la même façon que le couvercle – étaient remplis. Des bouts de papiers, empilés les uns sur les autres sans ordre de taille ou de sujet. Sans ordre tout court.

Elle enfonça les mains au milieu du tas qu'ils formaient et comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas jusqu'au fond sans les retirer un à un – de la même façon qu'elle séparait ses cheveux entremêlés lorsqu'elle enlevait une tresse.

Alors elle le fit.

Et elle lu, une par une, chacune de ces petites notes qui n'avaient rien en commun.

Ce n'était que quelques mots qui se suivaient, parfois quelques phrases. Certaines phrases racontaient quelque chose, certains mots n'avaient un sens que lorsqu'ils étaient détachés mais aucun les uns après les autres.

Des mots inscrits sur des feuilles blanches, des feuilles lignées, des tickets de caisse, des mouchoirs, des menus de restaurants et des cartons publicitaires.

Des mots inscrits dans des petits coins vides, parfois écrasés comme s'il avait voulu en étouffer la signification parfois si grands qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être criés du haut d'une montagne.

Elle sentit leur écho éclater contre les parois de sa cage thoracique et les sentit fuir sa bouche alors qu'elle les murmurait un peu trop rapidement, en écorchant probablement plus d'un.

Ces mots n'étaient pas faits pour être prononcés, ils existaient pour être lus.

Au milieu de ces vallées et collines d'un papier qui avait été chiffonné, déplié. Sur une surface tellement lisse que ses doigts y glissèrent.

Des mots écrits à l'encre rouge, bleue, noire, verte. De l'encre grossière qui bavait et avalait le papier qu'elle tâchait. De l'encre qui traversait ces petits bouts de papier multicolores, de l'encre qui se voyait à peine.

Des coups de cayons qui creusaient le papier comme pour y imprégner leur importance avec eux.

Une ou deux larmes durent quitter ses yeux, puisque des petites goutes vinrent effacer les lettres qu'elle lisait sans terminer leur tâche.

Certaines notes étaient datées, mais pas selon la façon dont les dates étaient généralement inscrites. Des dates qui se terminaient par des symboles et des mots sans fin.

Kate reposa les petits bouts de papier parfois maladroitement déchirés à l'intérieur de la boîte en essayant de respecter l'ordre – ou plutôt le désordre – dans lequel ils étaient avant qu'elle les prenne.

Elle ne ferma pas la boîte, comme pour la laisser respirer un peu plus. A la place, elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y posa sa tête, laissant les pensées qui arrivaient à son cerveau prendre un sens et s'y tenir pour qu'elle puisse les comprendre.

Elle se leva du canapé et rejoignit sa chambre, à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Il était trois heures du matin, le commun des mortels dormait et elle s'en fichait. Ces petites notes en désordre, ces petits mots sans queue ni tête avaient trop de sans à ses yeux pour qu'elle attende que le soleil se lève.

Elle savait que son interlocuteur – s'il répondait – était, de toute manière, debout. Probablement assis à l'intérieur d'un de ces endroits qui ne fermaient jamais et diffusaient des chansons de Bob Dylan à des heures tardives.

Il n'avait pas son téléphone.

Il n'avait pas son téléphone et il était assis à la banquette du café situé entre leurs appartements respectifs, où ils allaient ensemble bien souvent.

Elle en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Kate prit son portable et attrapa la veste grise qu'elle avait posée la veille sur le dos de la chaise à côté de son lit, enfilant en même temps la paire de ballerines – oui, Kate Beckett possédait des ballerines dans son armoire à chaussures. Elle ferma la boîte qui attendait toujours sur sa table basse et la prit sous son bras, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Les choses que cet homme lui faisait faire.

* * *

_TBC._


	2. Chapter 2

_Petits mots, petites notes_

* * *

Kate entra à l'intérieur du café où ils avaient l'habitude de venir au milieu de la nuit et le chercha du regard, tandis que bruit de la sonnette qui s'activait dès que la porte était ouverte s'effaçait derrière elle.

La salle était plutôt longue, mais assez étroite. Toutes les banquettes étaient à gauche, tandis qu'à droite se tenait un bar surplombé par deux écrans de télévision qui diffusaient le même programme (en l'occurrence, un match de baseball). Castle s'asseyait toujours face à la porte, parce qu'il détestait ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans le reste de la salle et parce qu'il aimait trouver une histoire à chaque personne qui franchissait l'entrée de ce café.

Elle fit signe de son bras libre à l'homme d'une soixantaine d'année qui tenait le bar pour la nuit – parce qu'il était insomniaque, leur avait-il avoué un soir où ils s'étaient assis devant lui plutôt qu'au fond de la salle – de lui apporter la même chose que d'habitude et avança vers l'endroit où son partenaire était assis.

Il se leva et l'accueillit avec un large sourire aux lèvres – et dans ses yeux, aussi. Elle fit glisser la boîte qu'elle tenait contre sa taille sur la table de bois et reporta son attention sur son visage trahissant son inquiétude.

Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le coupa en l'embrassant, frissonnant légèrement lorsqu'elle le sentit poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

Puis elle s'écarta, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en ouvrant lentement les yeux. S'il lui avait demandé, elle lui aurait dit qu'elle était fatiguée parce qu'il l'avait tirée des bras de Morphée. En réalité, c'était juste l'effet que ses bras à lui lui faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient autour d'elle.

- Tu les as lus ? demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse sans attendre, comme si cette question avait passé trop de temps au bout de sa langue et qu'elle était sortie dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche.

Elle s'assit et il en fit de même, fixant ses moindres gestes du regard, à la recherche d'une quelconque information sur sa réponse.

(Il avait découvert au cours des mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble qu'au réveil et avant son café, Kate mettait bien du temps à réagir à ce qu'il lui disait. Il s'était presque vexé la première fois qu'elle l'avait fait, avant de comprendre que c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher, et c'était devenu adorable de sa part, parce qu'elle était d'habitude réactive à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.)

Elle acquiesça en lui tendant la main au-dessus de la table, mais il ne la prit pas pour autant, attendant la suite – il savait qu'il y en avait une.

- Raconte-moi cette histoire, Castle.

Il se demanda de quelle histoire elle parlait, mais le comprit lorsqu'elle attrapa ses doigts du bout des siens. Elle ne le regardait pas, comme pour le laisser se confier un peu plus librement.

- Avant qu'écrire ne devienne mon métier, j'écrivais n'importe quoi et j'écrivais partout. A la caisse d'un super marché, au milieu d'une séance de cinéma. Je sortais un bloc note ou je prenais ce que j'avais sur la main, et je passais pour ce type irrespectueux qui fait quelque chose d'autre quand quelqu'un lui parle, mais j'écrivais. Ce n'était pas toujours de vraies histoires à proprement dit. La plupart du temps, c'était des phrases qui sortaient de nulle part, et qui ne concernaient pas toujours Derrick Storm.

Il s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes et malgré le bruit qui les entourait, elle aurait pu jurer entendre le son de sa respiration, lente mais régulière. Il y avait un petit nombre de résonnances qu'elle aurait voulu mettre sur CD pour les écouter lorsqu'elle s'offrait un de ces longs bains de détente après une longue affaire, et celle de la respiration de Richard Castle en faisait partie. Et peut-être – probablement – que ça aurait été le cas de la respiration de n'importe qui, parce qu'elle aimait vraiment entendre quelqu'un respirer assez fort pour être entendu sans pour autant le faire à bout de souffle, mais il y avait une partie d'elle-même qui l'aimait encore plus parce que c'était la sienne et pas celle de n'importe qui.

Il lui arrivait, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur sa respiration et d'oublier tout le reste. C'était le but de la concentration, et ça marchait plutôt bien dans ce cas-là. Elle le sentait respirer, sur son oreille ou sur ses cheveux ou sur sa main, parfois même sur son ventre ou à d'autres endroits qui la faisaient rougir d'y penser, mais c'était toujours la même chose, le même rythme qu'elle entendait en même temps.

Ca l'endormait, lui faisait parfois perdre son propre souffle – des contrastes, un peu comme les différences de leur relation, qui pouvait être aussi sérieuse qu'amusante.

Kate tourna la tête, et la posa sur la main qui n'était pas au milieu dans la table. Son regard fatigué donnait à l'écrivain l'envie de l'embrasser et de la forcer à aller se coucher comme il le faisait lorsqu'elle restait assise sur le sol de son bureau ou de son salon, avec un verre de vin rouge et des dossiers étalés sous ses yeux.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de l'embrasser – il aurait tout le temps du monde plus tard -, c'était celui de lui raconter cette partie de lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Je n'ai jamais arrêté. C'est toujours un réflexe, après toutes ces années et tous ces livres et tous ces mots, de prendre ce que j'ai sous la main lorsque j'ai en tête et de l'écrire. J'ai toujours peur de l'oublier.

Enfin, la voix évasive et à peine audible de la jeune femme fit son chemin jusqu'à sa bouche et elle répondit à tout ce qu'il venait de dire, même si elle savait qu'il n'avait pas fini.

- Comment ça se fait que je ne te vois jamais le faire ? Je ne te vois jamais prendre un bout de papier au commissariat ou quand on est ici.

Sa remarque était une question, qu'elle essayait de justifier au minimum parce qu'il avait un peu déteint sur elle et qu'elle ne pouvait maintenant plus s'empêcher d'ajouter quelques détails à ce qu'elle disait, mais pas trop parce qu'elle restait elle-même.

Castle prit sa main, celle qu'il tenait déjà dans la sienne, et la rapprocha de son visage, y posant sa joue. Il ne la regardait plus à présent, regardait plutôt le mur à sa droite. Parfois, le regard qu'il trouvait dans ses yeux était un trop pour qu'il puisse y rester, alors il tournait la tête et cherchait un bout de sa peau, celui qu'il pouvait trouver, parce qu'elle avait la peau la plus douce qu'il avait pu toucher et qu'il ne la croyait pas lorsqu'elle disait que c'était grâce à sa crème hydratante. Elle avait une peau douce. Fin de l'histoire. Qu'il pourrait raconter à travers un livre. En plusieurs tomes. Peu importe. Il aurait bien pu passer sa vie à raconter des histoires sur Kate Beckett. Elle lui inspirait des mots simples et des mots compliqués, mais principalement des vérités qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à formuler. Comme ce que sentir une peau douce sous sa joue faisait à un homme – ce que ça lui faisait.

- Principalement parce que j'essaie de le faire avec un peu plus de discrétion, maintenant. Je le fais quand tu vas aux toilettes ou quand tu disparais pendant quelques secondes avec Ryan.

Il entendit son rire, et sourit à son tour, parce que c'était l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses phalanges. Parfois, lorsqu'elle se réveillait dans son lit et qu'il était en train d'écrire, son ordinateur sur les genoux, elle prenait une de ses mains et la mordillait dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'il lui lise un passage de ce qu'il écrivait, et c'était comme ça qu'elle avait droit à des passages qui n'apparaitraient dans le manuscrit que tout le monde pourrait lire. Et elle riait à chaque fois, lui offrant ce sourire joueur qu'il avait tellement observé qu'il pouvait le voir derrière ses paupières closes, et dont il ne pouvait pourtant pas se lasser. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la voir sourire.

- J'en ai d'autres. Bien des histoires à propos de toi, de toi et moi, de ce que j'ai imaginé qu'on pourrait être avant, de ce que j'imagine maintenant.

Elle fut prise de court par ces quelques mots, parce qu'elle savait que Nikki Heat n'était pas le miroir exact de ses pensées à propos d'eux, mais qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait écrit ces pensées-là sans les transformer un peu pour les rentre plus romantiques ou plus acceptables, si c'était possible.

- Elles ne sont pas complètes et elles n'ont pas toutes de sens, mais j'ai tellement de petites notes à te montrer, Kate.

_Tellement de petits mots à te dire. _

Il tourna la tête vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts à nouveau, ses yeux ne quittant à présent plus les siens. Elle se demanda si c'était possible d'avoir des yeux qui exprimaient autant. Et ce sourire trop grand pour lui, comme si la joie qu'il ressentait était trop grande pour tenir sur son visage.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle était allongée sur son lit, jouant avec la taie bleu nuit de son oreiller tandis qu'il lui lisait ces petites phrases qu'elle lui inspirait, qui se transformaient en minutes de sa voix agréable à écouter dont ses oreilles se nourrissaient, elle l'interrompit, une main serrant sa cuisse.

- Castle ?

- Oui, mon amour ?

Elle sursauta et le frappa légèrement.

- Tu m'appelleras comme ça quand je serai trop vieille pour te défendre le faire, Richard Castle. Pas d'amour ou d'autres petits noms avant le grand âge.

- Pas d'amour, hein ? Tu veux que j'arrête de t'aimer ?

Il se pencha et la fixa, son nez se frottant au sien. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa, mordillant sa lèvre avec ses dents.

- Tu peux continuer de le faire, ça me gène pas, répondit-elle, un peu essoufflée alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés à s'en couper le souffle comme ça leur arrivait parfois.

Il écarta les papiers qu'il avait dans les mains et se souleva au dessus de la femme couchée sur son lit, ses bras supportant son poids.

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe mon amour, on se fait vieille ?

Il sentit une main se faufiler jusqu'au dos de sa tête et des doigts agripper son oreille – qui fut tirée jusqu'à ce qu'il promette de ne plus recommencer.

Mais il n'eut pas à la faire, elle trouva un moyen sans faille de le faire taire.


End file.
